


Địa Ngục Gọi Tên

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Alpha!Cable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Umiverse - Post-Canon, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, That Omegaverse Postcanon AU where Wade decides he sort of wants to kill Cable, Translation in Vietnamese, just because, kind of, omega!Wade
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: Có thể Cable chính là cái gã alpha nhất trong số những thằng cha alpha từng alpha trên cõi đời này. Nhìn chung, đó có thể là lý do vì sao Wade lại dành hết tiền của để đầu tư cho việc giết quách gã đi cho rảnh nợ. Bảo vệ thằng nhóc, ừ rồi, nhưng thuê Peter-và-những-người-bạn đi làm cái việc mà Wade gần như có thể tự thân vận động kể cả khi phải tay không chống ung thư và giặc thì có lẽ là hơi trên mức cần thiết. Phải nói là hay, nhưng hơi quá đà. Giống bánh mì nướng kiểu Pháp chiên giòn ấy.“Không phải do bản chất omega kích động đâu,” Wade bảo trong lúc lặng lẽ lắp ống giảm thanh vào khẩu súng MK12 tùy chỉnh.“Ờ phải ha.” Giọng Russell qua điện thoại nghe chừng chưa bị thuyết phục cho lắm. “Yukio bảo có khi anh nên đi tư vấn tâm lý đi.”





	Địa Ngục Gọi Tên

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Raise a Little Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892848) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> CÁC ĐỒNG BÀO SHIP CABLEPOOL NGƯỜI VIỆT CÓ AI Ở ĐÓ KHÔNG? :<

Có thể Cable chính là cái gã alpha nhất trong số những thằng cha alpha từng alpha trên cõi đời này. Nhìn chung, đó có thể là lý do vì sao Wade lại dành hết tiền của để đầu tư cho việc giết quách gã đi cho rảnh nợ. Bảo vệ thằng nhóc, ừ rồi, nhưng thuê Peter-và-những-người-bạn đi làm cái việc mà Wade gần như có thể tự thân vận động kể cả khi phải tay không chống ung thư và giặc thì có lẽ là hơi trên mức cần thiết. Phải nói là hay, nhưng hơi quá đà. Giống bánh mì nướng kiểu Pháp chiên giòn ấy.

“Không phải do bản chất omega kích động đâu,” Wade bảo trong lúc lặng lẽ lắp ống giảm thanh vào khẩu súng MK12 tùy chỉnh.

“Ờ phải ha.” Giọng Russell qua điện thoại nghe chừng chưa bị thuyết phục cho lắm. “Yukio bảo có khi anh nên đi tư vấn tâm lý đi.”

“Thử rồi. Thực ra cũng có lúc thấy vui đấy.” Wade sắp cái giá hai chạc lên cạnh mái nhà và nhìn vào ống ngắm. Từ vị trí này anh có được một điểm nhìn rõ ràng qua cửa sổ căn hộ, vào ngay căn phòng khách thưa thớt đồ đạc. Khoảng cách tầm hơn nửa cây. Khá dễ dàng cho Wade, ngay cả khi anh thường thích đến gần và xài súng ngắn hơn.

“Và? Chuyện gì xảy ra thế?”

“Anh mày nghĩ tư vấn viên đã quyết định nghỉ việc và trở thành người dắt chó dạo thuê. Rồi chuyển nhà lung tung giữa các bang nữa.”

“...Ừ-a... thế... Hôm nay cũng là một ngày đẹp trời phết anh nhỉ?” Russell nói, nghe chừng có vẻ cố gắng lạc quan hơn.

“Sắp sửa còn đẹp hơn nữa rồi đây này.” Một con chim bồ câu đậu xuống gần anh, cúc cúc cu cu khi nó nhìn chăm chú vào Wade từ mép mái.

“Chim bồ câu hả anh? Anh đang cho chim ăn ngoài công viên à?”

“Hông có.”

“Có mà. Lại đang đi rình giết Cable đúng không.” Russell hít một hơi thật kịch. “Wade, anh phải thôi ngay cái thói đấy đi.”

“Biết rùi. Sắp rùi đây thây, đếm ngược năm phút nữa nhé.” Wade đặt cán của khẩu súng lên vai, cúi xuống và chờ đợi.

“Thôi nào anh, cái đệch gì vậy trời? Cable đã ngừng đuổi giết em sau khi con gấu bông dị dị đổi màu rồi mà. Ổng còn cứu mạng anh nữa kìa.” Chuyển đến X-Mansion sống đã vô tình làm phơi nhiễm con tim Russell với hội chứng sến sẩm, dù Wade đã cố gắng hết sức ngăn điều đó xảy ra.

“Ùi. Anh mày có làm vì mày đâu nhỉ. Anh làm vì bản thân đấy, vì linh hồn Jeebus, vì các bé mèo mướp và chimichanga thịt khô hiểu chưa. Anh sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì vì chimichanga thịt khô.” Wade bắt chéo tay đầy kính cẩn.

“...Anh lại nghe mấy cái băng tự lực của Dopinder đấy à?” Russell nghi hoặc hỏi.

“Tuần trước anh đem đốt hết rồi nha,” Wade nói. Chưa có đồ đạc gì trong phòng khách cả, dù Wade có thể thấy Khẩu Súng Bá Đạo trên giá treo tường từ chỗ anh ngồi. “Anh không biết người ta vẫn phát hành nhiều thứ dưới dạng CD đâu nhé. Anh bảo cậu ta có thể cảm ơn anh sau vì đã chào mừng cậu ta đến 2018.”

“Em chắc kèo là sau này anh sẽ hối hận cực kỳ đấy.”

“Anh chắc kèo là méo bao giờ luôn.”

“Giờ không còn ‘chỉ có bạn nối khố mới đi diệt bọn ấu dâm cùng nhau’ nữa à?”

Có ai đấy mách lẻo kìa. Có thể là Em Gái Gothic Cáu Bẳn. Lúc đó con bé đã có mặt ở cảnh ấy chưa nhỉ? Wade bận quá không để ý được. “Câu nói chỉ mang tính tượng trưng. Ẩn dụ. Ảo ma thôi. Một trong ba cái đó.”

“Anh có chắc đây không phải do ‘bản chất omega kích động’ ra không. Hỏi nghiêm túc từ một cá nhân cũng là omega đây.”

“Chắc con mẹ nó chắn,” Wade đáp, bởi vì anh chưa từng có cái cảm giác giun-bò-dưới-da này trước bất cứ alpha nào trước đây. Ghê thật, mà Lực lượng Đặc biệt Canada thì có nhiều alpha kinh khủng. Không quan trọng, đặc biệt sau khi chúng nó thấy khả năng thực thụ của Wade. “Tại sao nhỉ? Ở X-Mansion chú mày thấy ổn không? Yukio nói chị ấy sẽ trông nom cho chú mày.”

“Ưm, em ổn mà. Đang học hỏi nhiều thứ. Giải quyết nhiều vấn nạn. Giáo sư còn mời tư vấn tâm lý về nữa. Giúp cho em với mấy bạn khác.”

Wade im bặt. “Phát triển cốt truyện bằng cách thêm vào sự giúp đỡ từ chuyên gia về sức khỏe tâm thần và sang chấn ư? Trong một vũ trụ phim bảo thủ ư? Cái thím chuyên gia ấy có thể là một con quái vật ngoài hành tinh xấu xa đến từ vũ trụ song song đấy.”

“Chắc kèo là cô ấy không phải đâu.”

“Chắc kèo là cô ta sẽ bắt cóc hết mấy đứa và bán nội tạng chúng mày.” Wade lại nhòm ống ngắm. “Hơi đen tối quá so với Marvel nhờ? Thôi thì bắt cóc tụi bay và nhân bản tụi bay rồi dùng đám song trùng ấy đi thống trị thế giới vậy.”

Có tiếng chuyện trò phía sau Russell. “Ê, em phải đi đây. Vào giờ học rồi. Anh làm ơn sống đàng hoàng lên nhé? Đi dạo công viên. Ăn một chiếc hotdog ngon ngon.”

“Anh mày sẽ không bao giờ nghe lời khuyên của một đứa nghiêm túc mê thể loại bubblegum pop đâu nghen.”

Russell khịt mũi. “Chết đi, lão già.”

“Chúng ta cần cải thiện khả năng chửi bậy của chú mày đấy, đồ học việc.” Wade cười toe trong lúc Russell lầm bầm cái gì đó và cúp máy. Anh điều hòa nhịp thở, chờ đợi. Ánh sáng chuẩn. Wade đã thuộc lòng thói quen sinh hoạt của Cable rồi. Nếu Cable có nhà, giờ này gã ta sẽ thức dậy và bật TV lên để xem tin tức buổi sáng. Và Wade biết Cable đang ở nhà, bằng cái cảm giác ngứa ngáy dưới-da kỳ quặc đã khiến anh lao đầu vào công cuộc cố gắng hết sức để chọc tiết Cable trong Băng ngục vào lần đầu tiên họ gặp gỡ.

Đây rồi. Chuyển động trong bóng tối. Cable đang đi quanh trường kỷ, ngáp ngủ và gãi gãi sau gáy. Trong lúc Wade ngâm nga đầy thỏa mãn và nhắm lưới bắn vào hộp sọ của Cable, thì gã ta quay đầu lại và nhìn thẳng vào anh.

Úi cha. Bị bắt quả tang rồi. Cable vẫy tay, cười mỉa. Wade nghĩ đến việc kệ xác tất cả và bóp cò luôn, bởi vì bắn nhau với một khẩu súng bắn tỉa năng lượng cao luôn khiến bụng dạ anh nhộn nhạo muốn chào cờ hết cả, nhưng kể ra cũng hơi phí đạn. Thở dài não nề, anh cất súng đi và bắt đầu dọn dẹp đồ đạc.

Điện thoại anh rung lên. Số điện thoại không xác định. Wade ấn trả lời và để chế độ loa ngoài. “Wade Wilson đây.”

“Cậu không định bỏ cuộc thật à?” Cable hỏi.

“Sao anh lại có số của tôi nhỉ?”

“Số của cậu có trên danh bạ ở chỗ Sister Margaret's mà đồ đần.”

“Hậu quả của chủ nghĩa tư bản,” Wade buồn bã đáp. Anh xếp lại khẩu súng và cầm điện thoại lên, đi về phía lối ra của căn gác. “Nhưng sao anh lại biết tôi đang rình trên này thế? Tò mò chuyên môn thôi.”

“Tôi là một chiến binh đó tên khốn, vả lại cậu đã tìm cách giết tôi suốt _hàng tuần nay_ rồi.”

“Chả hữu ích gì cả,” Wade nhận xét. “Là do công nghệ máy tính tương lai hay gì?”

“Biến mẹ đi. Cậu giết tôi thì được cái tích sự khỉ gì? Tôi đã làm gì hả? Tôi đã xin lỗi Russell rồi mà. Hay cậu nhận hợp đồng nào có tên tôi trên đấy à?”

“Sao anh không cố giết lại tôi cho đủ bộ nhỉ?” Wade hỏi đầy kỳ vọng. Chuyện này đáng ra sẽ đơn giản hơn nếu Cable thực sự cố gắng tham gia vào một màn đánh đấm đậm CGI nữa, thêm hoặc bớt Juggernaut.

“Cậu trước. Sao cậu lại muốn giết tôi?”

Wade lặng lẽ đi xuống cầu thang. “Quầy lễ tân đóng cửa rồi nha, chào!”

“Wade, Jesus—”

Wade cúp máy và nhét điện thoại vào túi. Quay trở lại với bảng vẽ nào. Về đến nhà, anh thả túi đựng vũ khí xuống ghế và đi tới trước cái bảng trắng lớn anh dựng cạnh tường. Wade vẽ một vạch kẻ đỏ thật đậm qua dòng “Bắn Tầm Xa”, cau mày, và viết thêm “Bắn Tầm Xa Ơi Là Xa???” đè lên. Đảm bảo máy tính cá nhân của Cable hay cái của mẹ gì đấy phải có chu vi tối đa chứ.

Điện thoại anh rung lên. Một tin nhắn.

 **Yukio** : ổn hem đó? (。･∀･)ﾉ  
**Wade** : ổn sao  
**Yukio** : nghía tí thoai ﾟ*｡(･∀･)ﾟ*｡  
**Wade** : cần kế hoạch b mới  
**Yukio** : hay 2 ng nói chuyện đi ^.~  
**Wade** : nói r  
**Wade** : vs nhiều súng lắm  
**Yukio** : (￣ー￣；  
**Wade** : ngưng nhắn tin trog lớp  
**Wade** : quý ngài tầm nhìn hạn hẹp sẽ bực vl luôn  
**Wade** : nếu a ta thấy e  
**Wade** : chữ nếu to lắm nha  
**Yukio** : scott đáng yêu mà orz  
**Wade** : a ta có thấy đc điều đó k ta ;)  
**Yukio** : （;￣ー￣A

Trong lúc Wade trả lời tin nhắn, điện thoại anh rung. Lại là Cable. Wade dập máy, chặn số, và quay lại với tấm bảng trắng. Có lẽ anh nên nhận kèo thật. Không gì bằng một chút hỗn loạn để kích hoạt bộ sáng tạo của anh.  
   
   
 

Wade thích nhận kèo ở phía nam biên giới, kể cả khi burrito ở Mexico không được chiên ngập dầu gì cả. Wade ngồi ngoài hóng nắng cạnh drive-thru vàng ở Juarez, chân gác lên ghế khi anh đặt một bọc burrito và bia xuống. Vừa mới thong thả bóc giấy gói cái đầu tiên ra thì Cable đã từ đâu ngồi thịch xuống đối diện anh.

“Vãi chưởng,” Wade giật mình.

“Không đánh đấm gì đâu nhé. Bỏ súng xuống đi.”

Mười phút sau, khi nhân viên nhà hàng chạy loạn gào thét tứ tung thì Wade mới cau có ngồi xuống một trong những cái ghế còn nguyên vẹn. Ít ra hai cái burrito vẫn ngon lành. Anh bóc giấy cuộn một chiếc khi Cable ngồi lại với mấy chai bia từ tủ lạnh. Thịt lợn đút lò. Wade kéo mặt nạ lên và ngần ngừ khi thấy Cable đẩy một chai bia về phía mình. Nhìn cái chai đầy quan ngại, Wade hỏi, “Sao anh tìm được tôi?”

“Nghe đồn cậu nhận việc ở Juarez. Lần theo đống hỗn độn thôi.”

“Weasel chuồn rồi còn Dopinder đang chạy quầy bar.” Wade chun mũi. “Cậu ta không phải thằng hớt lẻo.”

“Không. Không hớt bằng miệng. Đọc trộm suy nghĩ thì được."

“Anh là một thằng cha thần giao cách cảm.”

“Ừ.”

“Hóa ra là thế.” Thần giao cách cảm giống như kiểu chơi đời với chế độ gian lận ấy. Wade vừa ăn vừa dỗi. “Anh thần giao cách cảm được bao xa?”

Trông Cable lại có vẻ thích thú. “Còn lâu mới tiết lộ cho đồ dở hơi nhà cậu. Đó cũng là lý do tại sao tôi không cố gắng trả đũa cậu. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được cậu không thực sự muốn giết tôi.”

“Mấy phút trước tôi vừa mới đổ hết đống thuốc lắc của tôi vào anh đấy Xông vào giết người có được tính là chào hỏi lịch sự ở tương lai không?" Hơ. Hình như tương lai vui nhộn hơn Wade tưởng.

“Cậu biết tôi sẽ chặn hết những thứ đó mà. Tôi đã đánh trả khi cậu thực sự muốn tôi chết. Nên là ừ. Tôi có thể chỉ ra sự khác biệt ngay. Thế giao kèo là gì? Có phải ai thuê cậu không?”

“Là một sở thích mới nhé,” Wade lí sự. “Tôi nghĩ về việc đi tập pilates hay yoga hay học đan lát gì đấy nhưng thế này có chất điện ảnh hơn.” Anh nhồm nhoàm cái burito đầu tiên và húp một ngụm bia trong khi Cable uống và dò xét anh.

“Cậu làm tôi tức chết,” Cable bảo, Wade thì bóc vỏ cái burrito thứ hai.

Wade nhíu mày nhìn gã. “Tôi dám chắc anh không đọc được suy nghĩ của tôi. Hay người ta đổi nội dung cho câu chuyện này rồi?”

“Tôi có nói là không đâu. Sao cậu lại nghĩ tôi không đọc được cậu?” Khi Wade có vẻ căng thẳng hơn, Cable thở dài, cạ cạ bàn tay vào mặt. “Có phải bởi tôi là một alpha không?”

“Ờm, không nha? Tại sao chứ?”

“Tôi không cần phải sử dụng năng lực để biết cậu đang xạo quần đâu. Tôi đã làm gì hả?” Cable hỏi. Trông gã thật nghiêm túc. Khi Wade bắt đầu ăn thay vì trả lời, Cable nhìn qua bức tường lỗ chỗ vết đạn của quán drive-thru. “Nghe này. Ở tương lai hầu hết mọi người đều là beta. Gen dị nhân tuyệt chủng, kể cả trên diện lặn. Là thứ mà người ta tìm ra khiến mọi người phải có định hướng.”

“Thế beta là người hoàn toàn bình thường à?”

“Đúng. Không gen dị nhân lặn, không hành lí cồng kềnh nữa. Tôi nghĩ ở dòng thời gian này mọi người chưa khám phá ra. Khi người ta khám phá ra thì cũng là lúc bắt đầu cho sự tuyệt diệt của gen. Người ta tìm cách lôi nó ra khỏi đại đa số. Cable húp cạn lon bia và đặt nó sang một bên. “Ý tôi là. Những người không phải beta duy nhất mà tôi biết là người chị em dị bào và con gái tôi. Vậy nên. Tôi đã làm cái gì khiến cậu khó chịu đến thế hả?”

“Thở thôi tôi đã thấy khó chịu rồi. Anh như kiểu một cái mác trên áo sơ mi làm người ta bị ngứa ấy. Như một cái ho khan mãn tính không cách nào khẹc ra được dù có nốc bao nhiêu thuốc đi chăng nữa. Như kiểu tự nhiên mất wifi ấy.” Wade ăn nốt cái burrito cùng với bia.

“Hừm,” Cable nói. Gã đứng dậy. Đi lấy thêm bia. Quay lại, ngồi xuống lần nữa. “Với cậu thế là bình thường à?” gã hỏi, đẩy một chai bia về phía anh.

“Đôi khi tôi ghét người ta qua vẻ bề ngoài đấy,” Wade thú nhận, “như Adam Sandler vậy. Cái mặt anh ta bị sao thế trời?” Eo. Wade từng suýt đốt luôn TV vì Puch-Drunk Love được phát sóng, nhưng Al đã kịp can anh từ đầu bên kia chiếc ghế.

“Thế cậu từng thấy ai ngứa mắt là giết luôn như vậy chưa?”

“Chưa. Tôi là lính đánh thuê mà. Giết người miễn phí là một thứ chính sách nghề nghiệp tồi tệ."

“Thế nghĩa là có hợp đồng thuê cậu. Giết tôi.”

“Bảo thế lúc nào đâu nhờ.”

Cable nhíu mày, im lặng. Cả hai uống hết chầu bia tiếp theo trong một không gian đình chiến kỳ quặc. Wade trả lời tin nhắn từ Yukio và Russell và ráng lời đi cái nhìn chằm chằm của Cable, cho tới khi bia cạn và Wade bắt đầu chán ơi là chán. Anh vừa đứng lên thì Cable cũng đi theo sát rịt. Bước lại ngày một gần hơn cho đến khi gã ép Wade vào tường.

Wade ấn họng khẩu súng ngắn vào bụng Cable. “Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tôi bắn anh ở cự ly này? Cái khiên màu mè của anh có tác dụng nữa không?”

“Cậu hết đạn rồi còn đâu.”

“Còn dao nè.”

“Thế dùng đi.” Cable ngả tới. Gã thở thật chậm, hơi ấm phả vào cổ họng Wade xuyên qua cả bộ đồ. Cái cảm giác dè dặt ngưa ngứa ngày một tồi tệ hơn. Làm Wade lẩy bẩy. Anh ấn khẩu súng thật mạnh vào da Cable, biết rằng sẽ găm cái vết bầm đầy ấn tượng đó vào da gã nhưng Cable không bỏ cuộc. Cũng không chạm vào Wade chút nào. Thay vào đó, gã thở ra một cái thanh âm trầm thấp, một cái thanh âm alpha đầy thỏa mãn. Sự dè dặt nguội dần. Wade run rẩy thở ra. Anh muốn hít vào hương vị của Cable. Lại gần hơn. Đưa bàn tay xuống qua hạ bộ, lấy ngón tay đưa vào vùng ẩm ấm giữa hai bắp đùi.

“Tôi có thể ngửi thấy cậu đấy,” Cable nói, giọng hoang hoải. “Hóa ra tất cả là vì thế sao?”

“Ngửi cái _này này_ ,”Wade vùng lên. Không phải là sự trở lại tuyệt vời nhất của anh, cũng tạm, nhưng Cable vẫn kêu lên và gập mình khi Wade khéo léo thúc đầu gối vào giữa háng gã để thoát thân. Khi anh chạy ra đường vẫy taxi, Cable đã không đuổi theo.  
   
   
 

Chắc hẳn Cable nghĩ bị lên gối vào giữa háng đánh dấu khởi đầu cho một tình bạn. Chắc tương lai nó dị vậy á. Cơ mà vì gã đã mua chimichanga từ cửa hàng góc phố mà Wade khoái cộng với một vại bia, Wade cảm thấy đỡ táy máy cái tay muốn đâm xọc Cable từ ngay ngoài lối vào hơn.

Cứ ăn chimichanga xong đã rồi đâm ai thì đâm vậy.

Cable hiếu kì nhìn quanh căn hộ của Wade trong lúc Wade dọn rác khỏi bàn nước bằng cách gạt hết chúng xuống sàn nhà. Lắc đầu, Cable nhặt rác bỏ sọt. Gã đi vào bếp, thở dài và bắt đầu mang bát đĩa từ bồn rửa bỏ vào máy. “Cậu không phải là một người trưởng thành nền nã lắm nhỉ,” Cable nói.

“Đàn ông được xã hội xí xóa cho vụ đó mà,” Wade nói, Al cẩn thận ló mặt ra từ phòng bà.

“Ai đấy?” Al hỏi.

“Ông già Noel đó. Bà ra ăn chimichanga đi này,” Wade bảo.

Al quay đầu về hướng anh, rồi về hướng bếp. “Chào bà,” Cable lên tiếng.

“Ồ. Thằng bạn đồ sát trẻ em của cậu kìa,” Al bảo.

“Bạn bè cái gì,” Wade nói với bà, đồng thanh cùng Cable, “Tôi đã bảo tôi xin lỗi rồi mà.”

“Nếu anh ta đang rửa bát thì tôi cưng luôn rồi đấy.” Al ngồi xuống ghế và nhận lấy bọc chimichanga.

“Bà dễ bị dụ dỗ đến thế á? Tôi thất vọng lắm,” Wade nói.

“Dù sao cậu cũng cần bạn bè mà.” Al bóc vỏ chimichanga và cắn một miếng.

“Ê, tôi có bạn chứ bộ!”

“Cậu cần nhiều bạn bè cùng trang lứa hơn.” Al đáp, vỗ vỗ đầu gối Wade. “Có lẽ sẽ giúp cậu đỡ khốn nạn toàn thời gian hơn.”

Một cái khịt mũi thích thú vọng ra từ bếp, nhưng Cable không bình luận gì cả. “Không phải bạn,” Wade nghiêm túc nói. “Dạo tôi đang tìm cách thủ tiêu anh ta. Bà có thấy cái bảng nghiên cứu to đùng đằng kia không? Bảng nghiên cứu là dấu hiệu của Hollywood cho thấy Tình Trạng Làm Việc Nghiêm Túc Tại Đây đấy.”

“Trước đây cậu chưa từng mất nhiều thì giờ tìm cách giết người khác thế này. Có lẽ chỉ là do cậu không thể tiêu hóa được niềm mong ước chân thành được kết thân với một ai đó của bản thân thôi. Một cách trưởng thành ấy. Xét đến việc cậu là một đứa trẻ trâu to xác cuồng khấu bạo lực,” Al nói.

“Tôi hoàn toàn trưởng thành nha. Cái truyện này có giới hạn 18+. 18+ là người lớn rồi nha. Ám chỉ tôi đó,” Wade cau có đáp. Cable bắt đầu cười khùng khục. “Đụ má anh và cái đống chimichanga anh mua,” Wade nói với gã trong lúc bắt đầu bóc vỏ một cái ra ăn. Hít hà hương thịt mỡ chan phô mai đầy thành kính. “Ngon tóa.”

“Đứa nào mới dễ bị dụ khị đây nhỉ?” Al nói, cười toe.

“Tôi sẽ bỏ thuốc nhuận tràng vào vitamin của bà,” Wade lầm bầm.  
   
   
 

Wade đã từng vào căn hộ của Cable rồi: anh từng đột nhập vào để gài bẫy. Anh cho rằng Cable đã vô hiệu hóa được chúng, vì không ai chết hay bị thương một cách hài hước dã man cả. Vì thế, Wade có hơi ngạc nhiên khi anh gần như vấp phải một cái dây thép điện giăng trước cửa. Khẩu súng chất lừ vẫn được treo sau quầy bếp. Wade bước qua sợi dây và dò xét mấy căn phòng. Cái bẫy duy nhất đã được vô hiệu hóa và tháo rời là cái kíp nổ dưới bệ xí. Còn bộ phận kíp nổ thì được đặt ngay ngắn trong một cái thùng nhựa dưới Khẩu Súng Bá Đạo.

Dị vãi. Hoặc là lười vãi. Wade ngồi thịch xuống bên giường, chân đung đưa, lôi điện thoại ra kiểm tra. Thường thường giờ này Cable hay ra ngoài mua sắm tạp hóa. Gã sẽ về sớm thôi. Từ chỗ này, Wade có góc nhắm ra cửa chính thật chuẩn. Anh lôi ra khẩu súng lục, xoay tròn, cầm chắc nó. Thở ra một hơi thật dài.

“Giết một người cứ nhởn nhơ biết trước xong chẳng phản kháng gì chả vui tí nào,” hồi sau Wade phàn nàn khi Cable cứ đi vào cửa như đúng rồi.

Cable chỉ nhìn thoáng qua anh trước khi lắc đầu và bước qua sợi dây. Gã đặt đồ tạp hóa xuống quầy bếp. “Tập quen dần thôi.”

“Ở tương lai người ta như vầy đó hả? Một cuộc đình công cho 'Chào ấy, ấy muốn sang nhà tớ ăn tối hông?' Một vài cái đâm hữu nghị vào bụng với ý nghĩa ‘Anh chúc em một ngày tốt lành nha?’” Wade khá là thích đấy.

Cable khẽ cười trong lúc xếp đồ vào tủ lạnh. “Không phải.”

“Người ta không còn nghiêm túc với việc bị ám sát nữa à?”

“Cũng chẳng phải.”

“Vậy ra là anh cô đơn, hay là tôi đặc biệt thế?”

Câu này giúp Wade nhận được một cái nhìn thoảng qua, đầy đánh giá từ nhà bếp. “Một người có khả năng thần giao cách cảm không thể cô đơn được.” Cable đóng tủ lạnh lại, xếp lon vào cabin, và gập gọn những chiếc túi mua hàng tái sử dụng được. “Cái chuyện ‘Ta là Một, là Riêng, là Thứ Nhất’ thật vớ vẩn nếu cậu có thể thần giao cách cảm. Dù cậu có cố tự cách biệt bản thân đi chăng nữa. Nhưng tôi cho rằng, việc nghe được cả thế giới, mọi lúc mọi nơi, khiến mình cô đơn _hơn_ cả. Đẩy cậu ra rìa xã hội.” Cable bước đến, toàn thân thả lỏng, không chút đe dọa. Gã tựa một vai lên khung cửa và khoanh tay, chậm rãi nhìn Wade. “Và. Ừ. Cậu rất đặc biệt.”

Wade lại có cái cảm giác lẩy bẩy ấy nữa rồi. Anh nắm lấy khẩu súng nhưng không rút ra, những ngón tay đeo găng gõ nhịp lên bao da. “Al bảo nếu tuần nào anh cũng đến rửa bát thì hay là anh hút bụi hộ luôn cũng được.”

Cable hầm hừ. “Tôi không hiểu hai người sống kiểu đấy thế quái nào được thật.”

“Thi thoảng bà ấy có lau chùi các thứ,” Wade giải thích qua loa, anh chả bao giờ hiểu mục đích của việc nhà. Chỗ nào mà chả bẩn dần đều. Việc của chỗ ở là để _bị bẩn_ mà. Dọn đi chỉ khiến bọn bụi cảm thấy lần sau chúng nó nên nỗ lực hơn thôi. “Bà ấy cũng nhắc chúng ta nên ngưng tỏa pheromones ra khắp mọi nơi và ‘tự giải quyết’ đi. Trích nguyên văn đấy.”

“Bà ấy quả là báu vật.” Cable vẫn đứng nguyên bên khung cửa. “Ra đó là lý do cậu ở đây à?”

“Sao anh không gỡ hết bẫy ra?”

Cable bước một bước vào phòng. Khi Wade không phản ứng gì, gã tiến thêm một bước, cho tới khi bóng gã trùm lên toàn thân Wade trên chiếc giường. Cable đặt một gối lên cạnh giường kế bên hông Wade. Gã nhích khuôn miệng lại gần cổ họng Wade, hít vào mùi hương của anh lần nữa. “Phải tự quen với chúng thôi,” Cable nói, hơi thở của gã ấm nồng trên quai hàm Wade, qua lớp mặt nạ. “Cũng như quen với việc cậu ngắm nhìn tôi. Tới nhà tôi. Ám mùi hương của cậu lên đồ đạc của tôi.”

“Có lẽ nào tôi không phải là đứa sống lỗi ở đây,” Wade hào hứng đáp.

“Tất cả mọi người đều sống lỗi. Kinh nghiệm từ người thần giao cách cảm nhé.” Cable đẩy ngón tay vào mặt nạ Wade, qua cái xích cổ quấn quanh họng anh. “Thế quái nào cậu lại đeo cái thứ này nhỉ? Một cái _xích_ con mẹ nó cổ.” Giọng gã lại hoang hoải khi gã tháo mặt nạ của Wade, kéo nó qua họng anh để lộ lớp da trần. Khi gã lôi được nó qua miệng Wade, Wade đặt tay lên vai Cable và lên gối thẳng vào bụng gã.

“Á, cái _đéo_ gì đấy—” Cable ôm bụng. Wade lật cả hai lại, chiếc giường cọt kẹt dưới sức nặng. Cable nhìn lên anh, mặt đỏ bừng, nhưng không đánh trả. Dù gã muốn phết đấy. Wade có thể đọc được dấu hiệu.

“Tôi đã nghĩ mình muốn giết anh lắm,” Wade bảo gã. “Chắc không phải. Ban đầu cũng vui vui? Giờ tôi không biết nữa. Tôi vẫn muốn làm đau anh.” Cảm giác lẩy bẩy. Chông chênh lưng chừng. Wade mở và gập những ngón tay đeo găng. Giờ anh có thể thỏa chí tấn công trực diện Cable, bẻ gãy mũi gã, làm lệch quai hàm gã. Đâm đầu ngón tay của mình vào khớp nối giữa da thịt và phần cơ kim loại và kéo. Cạ phần ẩm ướt giữa chân anh vào bụng Cable, vào phần cứng lên trên quần bò của gã.

“Làm đi,” Cable bảo, bàn tay chạy dọc lên xuống đùi Wade. “Xem cậu có khiến tôi bị thương một cách bài bản được không nào.”

“Nói thế với một thằng lính đánh thuê được trang bị vũ khí đến tận răng kèm cò súng liền tay thế này là dại lắm nha,” Wade đáp.

Cable cười lớn. Wade có thể cảm thấy sự thích thú của Cable rung lên qua dáng hình mạnh mẽ của gã, và anh ép đầu gối vào sườn Cable. Từ góc độ này xài dao sẽ rất hợp. Lên xuống xương sườn. Wade cạ gót bàn tay vào đúng chỗ và quan sát con mắt cơ năng học của Cable hấp háy ra vẻ hiểu. Tiếng cười phụt tắt, thay thế bằng cái nhếch mép đầy thách thức mà Wade thích. Bạo lực, Wade chỉ hiểu độc từ ấy mà thôi. Wade cúi xuống, cào răng vào những cuộn thép trên cổ họng Cable.

Wade cắn xuống phần mạch của Cable, siết chặt tay anh qua chiếc áo kaki của gã. Cable kéo anh lên để hôn và giữ nguyên khi Wade cắn gã, nghiền lẫn ham muốn và bạo lực với nhau. Cable cởi bỏ mặt nạ Wade và vứt xuống giường. Tiếp đến là mấy lưỡi dao, sau đó là bao da của anh. Cân bằng cuộc chơi. “Cái đống dây rợ lằng nhằng này,” Cable tiếp tục lầm bầm vào vai Wade trong lúc anh cười và kệ gã làm và cắn vào vai Cable những vết sẽ hằn lại, đỏ ửng trên làn da bị ăn mòn bởi một căn bệnh vô phương cứu chữa. Một khi Wade hoàn toàn khỏa thân, Cable ép những ngón tay vội vã vào khe ẩm sau khối cầu của anh, làm Wade khản giọng rên lên và áp mặt xuống lướt phiến lưỡi trên bả vai cong cạnh bắp tay Cable.

Không có cu máy à—kể cũng chán ghê. Có lẽ Cable cảm nhận được điều đó: gã nhăn mặt khó chịu trong khi Wade cười ha hả và thong thả ngồi xuống, đón nhận sự căng chật, chào đón nó vào trong. “Lấy áo mưa đi đồ khùng,” Cable thở dốc, hông gã cạ vào Wade.

“Có đang đến kỳ đâu. Chả sao cả.” Wade nhìn Cable đầy hiếu kì, ngồi thẳng lên bằng đùi. “Trừ khi con virus của anh là bệnh lây truyền qua đường phịch?” Hơ. Thế thì hay dã man.

“Này cậu _vừa_... vừa mới hứng hơn vì cái suy nghĩ...” Cable đưa một tay lên ôm mặt. “Trời ạ. Và không nhé. Mẹ kiếp.”

“Cưng à, cái gì của cưng cũng làm tôi hứng hết,” Wade thú nhận, bấm móng tay vào những sợi thép chạy dọc từ khuỷu tay của Cable.

“Chẳng hiểu sao tôi cũng thấy vậy,” Cable nói, và lật họ lại, kéo đùi của Wade lên quanh eo gã.

Cable ép Wade gập người lên khi gã cúi xuống hôn anh, gầm gừ khi Wade cọ xát môi của mình vào gã, đầu ngón tay trầy xước bám vào phía sau hộp sọ của Cable. Rồi Cable vào việc chính. Có cái gì cọt kẹt đầy nguy hiểm bên dưới lưng Wade, chiếc bao da rớt xuống sàn nhà khi chiếc giường đập vào bức tường trong một tiếng rầm đầy giận dữ. Wade khiến Cable phải trả giá cho từng centimet khoái cảm mà gã cho hoặc nhận.

Nó không giống như hồi anh còn bên Ness và sẽ không bao giờ giống hết. Với cô, bằng nhiều cách khác nhau, anh đã giả vờ. Ráng trở nên tốt đẹp hơn. Với Cable, Wade chỉ là Wade mà thôi và Cable đang đáp lại ham muốn độc ác của anh với một cơn đói tàn bạo tương đương. Cable thúc vào anh qua cực khoái đầu tiên với bàn tay to lớn của gã giữ chặt trên dương vật của Wade, lần thứ hai với những ngón tay đan giữa hai đùi Wade, cọ xát vào những nếp gấp trải dài trên dương vật Cable. Gã tạo nút thắt với Wade khi ấn đầu Wade xuống giường và giữ nguyên, răng Cable ngập trong cổ họng anh.

“Tuyệt đấy,” Wade nhận xét, trong lúc cả hai đợi nút thắt của Cable co dần. Cable càu nhàu gì đó, khẽ ép vào lưng Wade, cánh tay gã quấn quanh eo Wade. “Vẫn muốn đâm anh cơ.” Hoặc phịch. Hoặc cả hai luôn. Cảm giác lẩy bẩy đã hạ xuống còn chút rầm rì từ sự thỏa mãn, nhưng vẫn vẹn nguyên nơi đó.

Cable cười, hơi thở ấm áp phả vào vai Wade. Gã nghe chừng chẳng để tâm chút nào. “Cũng khiến mọi thứ mặn mà hơn đấy,” gã nói, và lại cắn vào cần cổ Wade.  
   
   
 


End file.
